


just physically obsessed

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Bobby has a secret, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: Bobby has a secret, and of course Junhoe is the one to figure it out.





	just physically obsessed

"You shouldn't feel more than a pinch," the piercer tells him, lining the needle up.

"No problem man," Bobby says, and he shivers a little with anticipation. The next moment a sharp needle is being pushed through his nipple and he hisses, even though it doesn't really hurt. 

The piercer threads the barbell through the pierced flesh and it stings just a little. "Ready for the next one?"

"Hell yeah, let's do this," Bobby replies, and this time he doesn't flinch at all.

When it's all said and done Bobby can't stop looking at himself in the mirror. His new piercings look amazing and he can't help but run a hand gently over them. His nipples are peaked and sensitive to the touch but he touches them anyway. He runs his fingers over the barbells, admiring the silver glint against his tanned chest. He bites his lip as he stares at his own reflection.

He wonders vaguely what the others will think. He hadn't thought of that before. He doesn't think any of them will make fun of him. Well, Junhoe or Chanwoo might, but he suspects they'll all be surprised. He decides for the moment he'll keep it to himself. Maybe once they're healed over he'll show them. Suddenly he feels self conscious.

Leaving the shop his body tingles. The way his shirt is brushing over his permanently hard nipples is almost arousing. By the time he makes it back to the dorms he's half hard. This, he decides, might be a slight problem. 

The dorm is empty when he enters. He's glad for it, though he wonders where the other have wandered off to. He closes the door to his room tight behind him, locking it for good measure. He strips naked and throws himself on the bed. His nipples are sore but he can’t help but play with them with one hand, the other hand gripping his dick, stroking himself to full hardness. He bites back a moan as he toys with the warm metal. He fists himself faster, twisting his wrist the way he likes it. It doesn’t take long before he’s spilling all over his own chest.

He lays there for several minutes, trying to catch his breath. He’s never been that turned on by himself before. He makes an attempt at wiping his chest off, but the mess is already half dried. He groans and throws on a pair of boxers and shuffles off to the bathroom to shower.

Keeping his new piercings a secret proves to be fairly easy. He takes to wearing oversized tshirts and hoodies. He has plenty of them. And if anyone wonders why he’s not shirtless most of the time lately, well no one says anything. They heal nicely, and after a couple weeks he’s not constantly noticing them anymore. He starts contemplating showing them to the rest of the group, but decides he’s not ready yet. Besides, he kind of likes having a secret. 

Weeks later, he’s in his room. He’s about to change to join Hanbin in the studio when Junhoe bursts into the room. His eyes land on Bobby’s face first. “Oh,” Junhoe says, startled. “I was just,” he trails off.

“Here to steal some more of my shit?” Bobby finishes for him, raising an eyebrow.

Junhoe sheepishly rubs the back of his head. “Yeah,” he admits.

“You know where my closet is,” is Bobby’s only reply as he pulls a shirt over his head. He’s gotten so comfortable with his piercings he sometimes forgets they’re there. Junhoe’s eyes slip to Bobby’s chest and widen in shock.

“Bobby, did you get your nipples pierced?” Junhoe asks in awe.

Bobby freezes, shirt halfway down. “What?” he stammers.

“You did,” Junhoe says moving closer. “When did you do that?” he asks, reaching for Bobby. Bobby panics, grabs a hoodie and practically runs out the door, Junhoe’s shout of ‘we’re going to talk about this later’ echoing in his ears.

He doesn’t stop until he’s in the studio. Hanbin raises an eyebrow as he collapses into a chair, half out of breath. “You alright bro?” he asks.

“Fine. Was just running late,” Bobby answers, rolling his chair towards Hanbin. His chair crashes into Hanbin’s, and the other laughs, distracting from questioning Bobby.

They spend hours, pressed together, working on a particularly difficult track. Normally, Bobby would have called it quits by now, and left Hanbin to stress over differences only he can hear, but tonight Bobby dreads going back to the dorm. He’s not ready to face Junhoe, who’s most likely going to ridicule him. For all he knows Junhoe’s told everyone and they’ll all mock him when he gets back.

“Seriously, are you alright? You’re completely zoned out,” Hanbin says, waving a hand in front of Bobby’s face. Bobby pulls his focus back in.

“Yeah. Just tired I guess,” he lies.

Hanbin looks at him suspiciously. “You should probably head home,” he suggests.

Bobby shrugs. “You’re probably right,” he admits. He doesn’t want to go back, but Hanbin is already getting suspicious, so he caves and heads home.

The dorm is pretty quiet when he gets back. He can see lights on under doors, and hear muffled music coming from someone’s room. He quietly slips into his own room, closing the door behind him. He jumps, literally, when he see Junhoe sitting in his desk chair. 

“What. The. Fuck. Junhoe,” he gasps. “How long have you been sitting there?” He asks. 

Junhoe shrugs, oozing cockiness. “Long enough to know you were avoiding me,” he says with a grin. Bobby strongly considers punching him. Junhoe stands, using his height against Bobby, backing him into the door. He cages him in, arms on either side of his head. Bobby could easily escape but he’s too stunned to do more than stare. 

“So,” Junhoe starts. “When did you get the piercings?” He asks, eyes dropping like he could see anything through the layers.

Bobby shrugs, eyes staring at the wall behind Junhoe‘s head. “A couple months ago,” he mumbles. Junhoe stares at him quizzically like he’s adding everything up. Finally, he nods. 

“Makes sense,” is all he says. Bobby can see a mischievous glint in Junhoe’s eyes before he’s moving one hand and pawing at Bobby’s chest. Bobby gasps, and shudders. 

Junhoe looks uncertain suddenly. He backs up, eyes wide. “I’m sorry” he stutters.

“No,” Bobby cuts him off. “Do it again,” he asks. He grabs Junhoe’s hand bringing it back to his chest. Junhoe just gapes, open mouthed for a moment before taking the hint. He crowds into Bobby’s space again and rubs his hand over Bobby’s chest. When he finally feels the hard barbell beneath the layers, he squeezes, and Bobby breathes out a sigh. 

Junhoe grabs the hem of Bobby’s hoodie and tugs until Bobby gets the hint and helps him take it off. With just a T-shirt between him and Bobby’s bare chest, Junhoe’s mouth waters. Bobby’s nipples are hard, straining against he nothin fabric of the shirt, the barbells clearly visible. 

“Fuck,”he whispers reverently, and Bobby echoes him when Junhoe gets both hands on him, pinching and kneading at his nipples. Bobby wraps an arm around Junhoe’s neck, pressing his chest into Junhoe’s hands. 

“Take your shirt off,” Junhoe orders and Bobby is too happy to comply. He takes a minute to just stare in awe at Bobby’s pierced nipples. It’s an amazing sight, especially compared to the small glimpse he got earlier. He can’t stop himself from dipping down and taking one of Bobby’s nipples in his mouth. He runs a tongue over the warm metal before sucking gently on Bobby’s nipple. 

Bobby keens, his hands automatically moving to pull painfully on Junhoe’s hair. He holds Junhoe against his chest and the other is happy to stay there, alternating between sucking and nibbling at the tender flesh. Bobby is painfully hard after just a minute of this and he can’t stop the whines spilling out of his mouth or the way his hips jerk against Junhoe’s leg, desperate for friction. 

Junhoe pulls away long moments later, lips red and swollen and it’s the hottest thing Bobby’s ever seen. He can’t stop the embarrassing whine that leaves his mouth when Junhoe steps away. He misses the smirk on Junhoe’s face as he makes himself comfortable in the chair. He leans forward and grabs the front of Bobby’s pants, pulling him closer. He shoves him around until he’s seated in Junhoe’s lap, bare back pressed against Junhoe’s front.

“I want to see you touch yourself,” Junhoe says as his fingers toy with Bobby’s piercings. Bobby would do anything to keep Junhoe touching him, and he obediently shoves down the waistband of his pants, freeing his aching cock. He rubs the head, groaning, and uses the precome already gathered there to make the slide easier as he grips his dick, pumping his length slowly.

His head falls back against Junhoe’s shoulder as Junhoe continues to play with his nipples. The stimulation is too much and he’s not going to last long. Hate jerks himself off faster, and Junhoe seems to get it because he tugs at Bobby’s piercings and pinches his nipples almost painfully. 

All of it is enough to send Bobby over the edge. He comes with a choked grunt, spilling into his hand. Junhoe continues his ministrations until Bobby finally stills. Bobby climbs off Junhoe’s lap in search of tissues. After he cleans himself up and tucks himself back into his pants he turns back to Junhoe. 

“Want me to,” he starts, and finishes with a crude hand gesture. 

“Nah I’m good,” he says, and Bobby catches sight of the wet spot on the front of Junhoe’s pants and bursts out laughing. 

“Shut up,” he snaps with no heat. “You weren’t the only one who found that fucking hot.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for Sue, my partner in crime. 
> 
> My laptop is currently broken so I don’t know when you can expect a new story after this.


End file.
